Blister
by Doncamatic
Summary: "Like a blister, the imprint of him latched onto her mind; a large swell, ready to burst. And she couldn't resist." Marko/OC. Rating may go up in future chapters. A better summary will be put up soon.


**_Blister_**

**_. . ._**

_Prologue  
_

**. . .  
**

_31st October 1974  
_

_**. . .**  
_

_'This is 911. What is your emergency?'_

'Hello? I need- I need help- oh, my God. You need to- you have to help me, please!'

_'What's the problem, ma'am?'_

'They can't know that I'm calling-'

_'Who can't know, ma'am?'_

'The-'

**_-BANG!_**

'Oh, lord, have mercy upon my soul!'

_'Ma'am, please just try to remain calm.'_

'I can't remain calm, I-I-I'm going to die! Tell my- tell my daughter I-'

_'Ma'am, we will dispatch an ambulance, but I'm afraid you'll have to tell me what the emergency is first.'_

'I can't stay on the phone much longer, God damn it! Please just hurry-'

**_-BANG!_**

'Oh my God...'

_'Ma'am?'_

'Yes!? I'm still here. Please- please help me.'

_'Ma'am, are you suffering from any mental or medical illnesses?'_

'No! Can't you hear that noise? The- they're coming for me, oh, God!

_'Ma'am, who is coming for you?'  
_

'Y-you won't believe me!'_  
_

_'Of course I will, ma'am. Who is coming for you?'_

'The-... the vamp-'

**_-BANG!_**

'NO-O-O-O-!'

_'Ma'am? Ma'am are you there?'_

**_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep..._**

**_. . ._**

_Three Days Later  
_

**_. . ._**

It was an ordinary day in the Frost family household. Everyone went about their own business, minding no one else. Everything was going well, like any other day would, until there was a knock at the front door. The sharp knock pulled at the curiosity strings of a seven-year-old girl.

The girls name was Henrietta Frost. Henrietta Frost was like any other seven-year-old, in America, at the time. She attended a public school and was in the second grade, she had many friends and was quite a popular kid, too. She was one of the youngest in her class, albeit she was one of the tallest in height. She was thinking about how she was going to be able to reach the door handle which she was just about tall enough to grab onto.

This is when the phrase "curiosity killed the cat" comes into play. For, Henrietta was the cat, and the curiosity was what was stood behind that door at the Frost residence.

Henrietta looked around her surroundings; her mother was humming quietly to herself whilst flicking through the pages of book, her father appeared to be at work, her younger brother Noah (who was 3-years-old) was playing with a small set of toy cars in the living room with his mother, and Rufus (who was 10-years-old) was in his bedroom, like he almost always was. Yet no one else seemed to have heard the knock-

**_-Knock knock!_**

And no one seemed to have heard it the second time either. Henrietta decided to make matters into her own hands. She marched up to the door with outright confidence, wrapped both of her hands around the door handle and pulled it open. In front of her stood a tall man in a grey suit with a briefcase clutched in his left hand. He straightened his tie and spoke; 'Ah, hello. Is your mother or father home?' he asked, looking rather flummoxed as he'd expected to be greeted by an adult rather than a little girl three times smaller than him.

'Ummm-' before Henrietta could finish, her mother, Adrianne Frost came trotting around the corner shocked to see what her daughter had done.

'Oh my goodness! Henrietta, do not answer the door unless you are accompanied by an adult. I'm so sorry, sir.' Mrs Frost apologised sincerely She lightly nudged her daughter away from the door and stood where she had stood, 'What seems to be the problem?' she asked.

'My name is Detective Clive Munday. You are Mrs Adrianne Frost, I presume?'

'Yes, I am.'

'I need to have a word, in private, if that's not a problem?' of course it wasn't going to be a problem. He knew that she'd let him in either way.

'Sure. Come on in.' Mrs Frost stepped aside to let the man into the house, 'Hen, sweetie. Can you please go up to your room and stay there until you have been told?'

'Yes, Mommy.'

'Can you also tell Rufus to remain in his room until given further notice? And take Noah upstairs with you.'

'Yep!'

And with that, Henrietta waved to the man and she then picked up Noah who was playing with his set of toy cars, and whisked up the stairs with him in her arms, doing as she was told.

The man waved back, before turning his gaze on Adrianne.

'Mrs Adrianne Frost. I am here to inquire you about your mother.'

**_. . .  
_**

'Would you like anything to drink, Detective Munday?' Adrianne asked as she lead the man into the kitchen.

'I'll take a coffee, black.'

'So, when will you be telling me why you're here to talk to me about my mother, Mr Munday?' Adrianne questioned him nervously, as she prepared his coffee.

'We will continue this... perhaps when my coffee has been handed to me.' the detective answered in a matter-of-factually way.

'Is that so?' she asked.

'I'm certain, ma'am.'

The was a long pause whilst Adrianne finished preparing the coffee. She poured the black substance into a mug and carefully handed it to the detective.

'Well, here's your coffee. I hope it's okay. You can't really go wrong with coffee though.'

He took the mug and nodded, 'Thank you. Shall we move into the living room?'

'Sure.' she replied, as she lead him into the living room.

'Take a seat, Mrs Frost.' the detective said as he set down his briefcase and mug of coffee on the table that was in between the two couches.

She did as instructed, and made herself comfy on her couch, crossing her right leg over her left.

'Mrs Frost. The reason I am here is because... I am awfully sorry for the news that I am about to bare but your mother, Mrs Annabel Fitzsimmons, has been found dead at her home on the 1st November.'

Adrianne didn't breathe a word. She just placed a hand over her mouth in utter shock. Mr Munday however, didn't comfort her. Instead he continued to explain what he had came for in the first place.

'Annabel Fitzsimmons was announced dead at the scene. She had been murdered on the 31st October. Halloween. Now, I wont go into detail about what had been recovered of her for legal reasons, but I can tell you know that you are a suspect for the cause of her murder.' this gained a shocked look from Adrianne.

'I-I'm sorry?! I-... you've just told me that my_ mother_ has been _murdered_ and you're not showing _any_ sympathy toward me? And you're calling me a _suspect_? How dare you?!'

'It's my job, ma'am. I have to ask you a few questions now.'

'Oh my God!' Adrianne whispered-shouted, exasperatedly.

'Mrs Frost, when did you last see Annabel Fitzsimmons?'

'Oh, God, uh... a week ago, I think?' tears began welling up in her eyes.

'Mrs Frost you'll need to give me a specific answer.'

'It was a week ago, definitely. My children- her grandchildren- were so excited to see her because she was giving us Halloween candy. And my kids... they- they loved her. They were always looking forward to when Nanna was coming to visit.'

'Thank you. Now, did your mother have any enemies? People whom she disliked, people whom disliked her?'

'No! No one disliked her. No one! I mean it! Everybody loved her! And she loved everyone, too.'

'Mrs Frost, did your mother own a pet of any sort? Especially a dog? By that I mean a _large_ dog.'

'N-no. She did have a pet poodle, but it died a few years ago due to old age. She didn't own any more pets after that. Why?'

'I'm afraid I cannot tell you.'

'Oh my, God- she was killed by an animal?!'

'We're uncertain of that-'

'Oh my, God!'

'Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down, please.' he took a sip from his coffee, then set down the mug on the table, and then got up from the couch and stood next to Adrianne who was bawling into her hands. Detective Munday reached down and patted her back gently, then withdrew himself quickly when Adrianne shuddered at his sudden touch.

'Mrs Frost, that will be all for today. Thank you for your answers.'

Adrianne looked up from her hands and wiped her palms on her skirt and sniffed, sadly.

'Please can you just leave if you're done questioning me?'

'Of course, ma'am.'

Adrianne stood up to lead him to the front entrance, but Detective Munday stopped her and said, 'I can show myself out, Mrs Frost, it's okay.'

She nodded and trailed slowly behind him as he made his way to the door. He turned the handle, pulling the door open slightly ajar, 'Thank you, one again, Mrs Frost.' he glanced over to Adrianne, and smiled weakly, out of sympathy. And then he was gone.

As soon as Detective Munday had left, Adrianne couldn't control herself. She dropped onto her knees and let out a long, sharp moan, and cried once again.

**_. . ._  
**

'Mommy, are you okay?'

Henrietta's mother wiped her wet eyes with the back of her hand and turned to her daughter.

'I'm fine.'

'Mommy, is Nanna dead? I heard-' asked Henrietta.

'Yes, sweetie. Nanna passed away.' she whispered, gaining a look of confusion from her daughter.

'I thought Nanna was gonna live forever!'

This made the girls mother sigh with guilt at her daughters childhood innocence, and she knelt down to her height, 'I'm so sorry, honey, but no one lives forever. That's just... life.' Adrianne reached out to caress Henrietta's soft cheek. After doing so, Henrietta wrapped her arms around her mothers neck, holding onto her, tightly. Adrianne kissed her daughters hair and tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

'Mom?' a harmony of two young boys' voices sprung out from nowhere. Adrianne released her daughter and turned around to see that her two sons, Rufus and Noah, were standing there, holding hands. Rufus sniffed and rubbed his eyes that were beginning to water. Noah sucked on his sleeve and his eyes were red like he had already been crying.

'Mom, is Nanna-'

'Oh, my precious children. Come here.' she held out her arms and pulled her three children closer to her in a warm embrace, 'I love you all so much and I will never _ever_ let anything happen to you. I promise.'

_**. . .**_

_**Word count: 1,818**_

_**A/N: YOOOO! Hello everyone, it's me, back from the dead! This is the first chapter (well not really because it's a prologue... of some sorts) of my fanfic 'Blister' ...and I'm not entirely sure why I named it Blister but I thought it was kinda cool so... uh YEAH. This was a kinda sad beginning to the story, no? Well prepare yourself, because it's about to get even WORSE. hahahaha. I'm sorry that this was kinda boring but come on, you need a good introduction to a fanfic! In the next chapter it'll explain more about the Frost family life and maybe we'll see our first glimpse of the Lost Boys. But you'll have to stick around and find out. Review and let me know if I can do anything to improve my writing (as you may or may not know, I'm from ENGLAND in BRITAIN, so I'm trying to use more 'American' terms, if that makes sense? so tell me if I'm doing anything wrong in that light.) or just give me some praise because that's always really nice to hear after you've worked hard on a chapter! Thanks for reading!**_

_**-Doncamatic**_


End file.
